


Boomerang Compliments

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, compliments, hylian!sidon, loving, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: They're on a farm, they love each other but sometimes, Link has a bit of a hard time comprehending how he ended up being lucky enough that he was able to marry such an amazing, handsome man





	Boomerang Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'sweet and fluffy hylian!sidon and link', made by an anon on tumblr  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you!

Ignoring the sun beating down hard onto his back, Link roamed around on his hands and knees, yanking up pesky weeds as he found them. Being excessively mindful of the delicate plants that needed to stay firmly rooted in the soil, he blinked away the sweat that broke through the protective barrier of his eyebrows and dripped into his eyes. Every so often, he paused, wiped a sleeve or bare arm across his forehead, leaving behind a smear of dirt. The thin material of his work shirt stuck in all the wrong places and was completely drenched in several areas. Around him was the overwhelming, pleasant scent of plants and earth. 

Tossing the weeds over his shoulder, letting them accumulate in a small pile on the edge of the garden, he paid less attention to the invaders he was expelling - eventually, the motion became second nature, with little focus needing to be put towards it - and more to the bounty that was growing in the massive garden that wrapped around his and Sidon’s small wooden house. Tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers, peas, eggplant, zucchini, lettuce and cabbage; watermelons, blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries; mint, basil, spinach, coriander, parsley and lavender - a goddamn feast of nature. Mouthwatering, jaw dropping, envy sprouting, just about the most beautiful sight anyone could lay their eyes on, and yes, he did intend to brag quite a bit about it when he next wandered into town. 

And this year had been the most bountiful harvest the farm had had in a while. With the amount they had grown, there was more than enough to fill their cellar to the bursting point, and still have bushels full to take to the market to sell. Link felt a rueful smile tug at his lips. Last winter had been more than cruel, it had been gruesome. Bad for him, worse for Sidon who was used to the warm weather of the West. Link was, at least, used to the kinds of winters they got up in the North but poor Sidon - it had nearly knocked him straight outta his boots. Got to a point where his husband had been confined to the house, plopped straight down in front of the fire at all times. Drove him nearly goddamn crazy but he had survived the winter with his life, all digits and limbs intact. 

Still, it had easily been one of the worst winters Link had ever lived through. Not the absolute worse - no, that honor belonged to the winter of his eleventh year, when his Paw had moved the family up to this neck of the woods. Mam’s uncle got kicked by a horse and died due a ruptured stomach, leaving her his farm, as well as everything on it - equipment, house, animals, barn, the whole picture. Paw, who had constantly filled the air with whining, whistling complaints about his job and the inferior pay, decided they’d take it, go back to living off the land like the settlers of the past, and made the family leave their small, albeit comfortable apartment in the city, and took ‘em up North. 

Problem was, fucking bastard hadn’t had a lick of goddamn sense in his bald head. Also didn’t help he was about as smart as a boot, and as stubborn as a cranky mule. He weren’t ever wrong, it was everyone else who was wrong. Paw had brought them here without a single inkling as to what went into farming, fucked up nearly everything by the time fall had started, and when the first snow started trickling down from the grey sky, they were in what Link now referred to as ‘shit territory’. Their first winter on the farm had been hell on earth, and came close to killing just about all of them. Mam, a frail thing that coughed with every other word and who always had the complexion of old wash water, didn’t make it through that winter. Paw lost his left foot and three fingers on his left hand to frostbite. What animals they had had left froze to death, leaving them with nothing but the goddamn house, which, at that point, was about as bare and empty as a whorehouse on Sunday. 

Paw didn’t stick around after that. He took Mam’s ashes, clamored up onto the back of the horse he was “borrowing” from a friend then left without a single glance back. Fled back to the city, leaving behind failure, decay and one goddamn unhappy kid. Link had been given the option to go but had vehemently spat into the hand offered to him. Angry didn’t even come close to describing how he had felt - he was pretty darn sure there wasn’t a single word in existence that could come close to articulating that rage. No way on earth was he gonna quietly follow after his Paw again. He’d rather suffocate in cow shit than do that. So, he had stayed. Goddamn eleven year boy, alone on a barren plot of land with no animals, no food and no idea what the fuck he was doing. 

It was a miracle he had survived a day. He managed...somehow, he had managed. First few years were a blur, he couldn’t hardly remember a single second of them. There were flashes to be found inside his head but none of them pleasant so he didn’t linger on them. Things had gotten better six years in, and achieved ‘good’ level by the time he was twenty. Now, what had once been empty, hard, wasting land was filled with beautiful, vibrant, colorful life. Nearly every goddamn inch was covered with his harvest, his crops that had been nurtured and grown by his own hands. Standing up, head whirling with dizziness from the abrupt movement, he brushed the dirt from his hands and happily surveyed the land stretched out around him. Well, not just his hands. A good amount of the hard work that had led to such a bounty belonged to his husband. 

Despite being a city boy with little to no knowledge of how to grow anything, Sidon had fared far better than expected. It was a little shameful to think of it now but during the beginning stages of him and Sidon living together, which had just been around the time winter was closing in, Link had been scared that it’d just be a repeat of the first winter he had spent on this land. Course, that line of thought had never been expressed to his husband. No, that was something he kept locked up tight in his heart. Thankfully, Sidon had quickly proved him wrong. The winter had been tough on him, which in of itself had been terrifying, but despite him being a bit stubborn and foolhardy, he knew when to shut up and listen, knew when to admit he was wrong, and, perhaps most importantly, learned from his mistakes, rather than run away from them. He supposed that while his father was the embodiment of everything not to do, Sidon was the opposite end of the spectrum. 

Pushing sweat soaked hair off his forehead, Link closely inspected the patch of vegetation he was currently standing in, looking for even the slightest hint of something that shouldn’t be there. Only thing he could find was a nasty looking sprig growing right on the boundaries. He quickly yanked it up, tossed it away and nodded in satisfaction. One section done, fifteen more to do but before that, food. A quick sniff of the fresh, warm morning air told him Sidon was cooking up some breakfast. Floating from the open window in the kitchen was the mouth-watering scents of greasy sausages, fluffy flapjacks and something sweet. His stomach immediately began to make its excitement and anticipation known, gurgling and rumbling loud enough that it was almost deafening. Figuring there was no reason for lollygagging, Link set off towards their small house. 

Going in through the screened kitchen door, which squeaked in protest as he pushed it open, he found the table already set and Sidon hovering over the fireplace. His long, vibrant red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Little wisps of ruby hung around his broad, smooth face, floating softly in the sparkling morning sunlight. Long, slender fingers held onto a greased soaked spatula, which was currently being used to roll around several thick lengths of sizzling sausages. At the sound of the door opening, he turned and smiled dazzlingly, golden eyes sparkling with energy, enthusiasm and excitement, “There you are! Wash up, I’ll be done in just a second.”

For a moment, he was absolutely gobsmacked, utterly in awe of the person who he had been given the privilege to call his husband. How he had managed to end up married to someone so immensely beautiful was such a goddamn mystery to him. Not that he considered himself unprepossessing or repugnant - he actually was rather proud of his looks and personality - it was just that while he was a solid five or six, Sidon was an eleven. Very well-educated, articulate, dignified and clever - there was a reason his nickname had been ‘Prince’ back in his hometown. Compared to Link, who had a sea of dirt underneath his fingernails at any given moment, had problems getting out even the simplest of sentences, and whose schooling had stopped at addition and subtraction, he was so far out of his league that they might as well be on different continents. 

“You’re going to make me blush if you keep staring.” Sidon said teasingly, favoring him with a warm, playful smile. 

Blushing a bit himself, realizing that he had been blankly staring at his husband for several silent, awkward moments, Link let the kitchen door noisily slam shut behind him and sheepishly made his way over to the small washroom just off the kitchen. After quickly scrubbing his hands clean, taking extra care that the caked dirt underneath his fingernails was thoroughly removed, he splashed some of the refreshingly cool water on his face, made a mental note to top off the jug after breakfast and then dried both his face and hands off. 

Walking back into the kitchen, he nearly collided with Sidon, who was waiting for him just outside the washroom. Managing to stop just in time, Link came to a stop, and looked up at him in confusion. Arms crossed over his broad, muscular chest, he regarded Link with a scrutinizing gaze and said, “You were thinking it again.”

“Huh?”

Sidon reached forward to gently tap the center of Link’s forehead with one finger, “You were thinking again that I’m out of your league, that I’m too good for you, that there’s a difference in quality between the two of us.”

Link gawked at him. It shouldn’t have been that obvious. If there was one thing he prided himself most on, it was his poker face. Even in the worst of times, he could remain, at least, looking like he was in control. His mind could be a shambles of anxiety and panic, and no one would know but him. The only emotions that showed on his face were the ones he deemed were acceptable. Could Sidon see right through that? The moment that thought crossed his mind, he realized it was an incredibly stupid one. Of course Sidon could see right through him, see him right down to his core, leaving him bared and naked in his gaze. How many times had Sidon been able to sense what he was feeling, without him ever speaking a word? How often did Sidon articulate the very same thought that he had been struggling to get out? Really, he shouldn’t be surprised in the slightest. 

“Link…” Sidon sighed, tucking a curl of red behind his ear. 

Ears burning with embarrassment and shame, Link fought against the urge to lower his head and opened his mouth to give some kind of reassurance or defensive, he hadn’t decided at that point when Sidon, suddenly, reached forward to firmly cup his face in the palms of his hands. Leaning down, he stared intently into Link’s eyes, his golden gaze so strong and intense that the rest of the world seemed to fade away, leaving behind nothing but that rich, beautiful hue. 

“You are incredible, Link.” Sidon said firmly, “When I first came down here, I was awestruck by how you were able to run this farm on your own. Back home, when you used to talk about your farm, I never truly came to the realization of just how much work it was, how much effort it took to keep everything running smoothly, and yet, you handle it with such ease. And you’ve been doing it since you were a kid. That’s amazing, Link! You’re amazing! You’re so smart and strong and capable! There was so much that I didn’t understand when I first came here, and I’ll admit, it was so overwhelming that it was scary but because I was with you, because you were able to lead me with such a confident, loving hand that I was able to learn, to grow. I-”

Clapping a hand over Sidon’s mouth, the battle against bowing his head now lost, Link stared down at the floor, knowing his face had to be as red as the tomatoes happily growing outside, and mumbled, “E-enough, I get it.”

Yanking his hand away, Sidon pulled his head back up, his gaze softer and warmer now, “I love you, Link. I love you so much, and I think you’re one of the most wondrous people. Your resolve, your strength, your steadfast nature, your kindness; all of it make it impossible for me not to adore and admire you. You think that it's a mystery how someone like me and someone like you ended up together but the answer is so simple.” 

Closing the small distance between them, Sidon gently pressed his lips against Link’s. Breathing out sharply through his nose, Link, still thoroughly flustered, managed to clumsily wrap his arms around Sidon’s broad shoulders. Pushing himself up onto his tiptoes so that his husband wouldn’t have to lean down so far, grateful for the reprieve in the constant barrage of compliments, heart hammering hard against the confines of his ribs, Link focused intently on the feeling of Sidon’s firm lips pressed against his own. These were the only lips he had ever kissed, and they were also the ones he was intending on kissing. He was pretty sure there were no other pair that could compare. 

Breaking the kiss far too soon, Sidon leaned back, two bright blotches of red dying his cheeks, and smiled lovingly, “You’re irresistible, Link. If anything, I’m grateful that you chose me.”

Panting a little, Link stared up at him in surprise for a moment then shyly lowered his head. Biting his lip, he pulled in a deep breath, clenched his hands into tight fists and choked out in a gushing rush of words, “I didn’t choose. You were the only ones I had eyes for. I couldn’t look away from you. There was no one else but you.”

He felt Sidon jerk in surprise, which was followed by a giddy giggle. Suddenly, he was pulled into a tight embrace and Sidon was raining little kisses all over his face. Pulled up off the floor, all he could do was hang in his husband’s embrace as every inch of his skin was blessed with a soft smooch. Not that he was complaining about being in such a predicament. Wrapping his arms loosely around Sidon’s broad back, he felt a big smile naturally appear on his face. Getting those words out, as embarrassing as they were, felt so good. Stuff like that didn’t come easily to him, but he would need to make a habit of saying that kind of thing more often. He was sure Sidon would appreciate it as well. 

“I love you, Link.” Sidon breathed, nuzzling against him, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Link mumbled in return, feeling like all the blood in his body was currently in his face. 

“I’m glad, Link. I’m so glad.”

“Me too.” Link whispered, snuggling closer to him, burying his face into the crook of Sidon’s shoulder. 

There they stayed for a long while, simply enjoying each other’s touch and warmth when Sidon, suddenly, jerked and yelled, “The sausages!”

Dropping Link rather abruptly, he darted over to the fire, which had died down to a glimmer. After regaining his balance, Link followed after him. Looking over his shoulder, he found that, thankfully, the sausages were a bit burnt but far from inedible. It probably hadn’t been that long of a time between Sidon leaving the fire’s side to now. Drooping his shoulders, Sidon sighed in relief then turned to smile sheepishly up at him, “Maybe, next time, we should keep a conversation like that as tabletop discussion.”

Link smiled back and nodded, grateful that they hadn’t had been burnt to a hunk of rock. Sidon would have been so dismayed if that had happened. Stepping up to his side, he gazed down at the pan for a moment, then glanced over at his husband. Reaching over, a little hesitantly, he brushed the backs of his fingers along the curve of Sidon’s cheek. Without taking his eyes away from the fire, Sidon reached up to take his hand in his own, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Swallowing with some difficulty, Link took a deep breath, knelt down beside him, leaned over and lightly kissed the corner of his husband’s mouth. 

He felt Sidon turn in what was surely a motion to capture his lips in a firm kiss but before he could manage that, he pulled back. Their eyes met, Sidon’s gaze a little surprised, and Link fought to keep the contact. Taking another deep breath, he choked the first time he tried to get the words out but managed success the second time. 

“I think you’re incredible too. You were thrown into a situation that you were lost in. You not only made the best of it, you thrived. You kept going even if you failed. You put so much effort into learning everything you could, and made the best out of everything. You adapted, even though it was difficult. And I’m,” he couldn’t do it anymore. His gaze fell to the floor, his cheeks practically glowing with heat, “really proud of you.”

Everything had sounded better in his head but he had, at least, managed to get the jist of it out. Abruptly standing, trembling a little, he turned to make his way over to the table, where he planned to become very acquainted with every detail of his plate, when Sidon grabbed his hand. Coming to a stop, he bit his lip, hoping that he wouldn’t be made to turn around. Thankfully, his husband seemed to sense that he was close to being overwhelmed and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Warm breath ghosted over his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Squeezing tightly, Sidon placed a warm kiss on his cheek and whispered, “Thank you, Link. You just made me incredibly happy.”

Wrapping his fingers lightly around the wrist of one of the arms encasing him, he leaned back into Sidon’s warmth and mumbled, “I’m glad.”

Another kiss then Sidon said, “Go sit down. I’ll get everything ready.”

With that, he released Link from his embrace. Grateful to be able to escape to the safety of the table but also mourning the loss of his husband’s warmth, he strode over, plopped down in his chair and forced himself to keep his chin up. Some of the heat was slowly seeping out of his cheeks, though he was pretty certain he was still a bright shade of red. Still, he discovered that he was happy. He was incredibly happy. Happier than he had been just minutes ago, when he had been outside, surveying the fruits of their labor. He felt happy, light and just plain good. Without a doubt, even though it was difficult, he would need to make a habit of having discussions like that with Sidon more often. It would probably be good for the both of them.


End file.
